Killzone:Deep down
by shadowsamurai77
Summary: During killzone 3 two soldiers, Helgast and ISA learn to fight together to survive and some how manage to get off Helgan. Hardships take place, but during hard times a friendship grows from very two different soldiers, will they live or die trying? you find out.
1. Chapter 1

Story of the survivor

He wouldn't make it. Last of delta squad and only thirty minuets to make it to the ships, fuckin impossible it was. Delta squad was made up of, first lieutenant suave, private Savec, sergeant grate, and second lieutenant cloud. And myself, corporal Elijah pointer. He had joined at the age of seventeen in order to find a purpose in life, he wanted to help people, and this is where he landed. An twenty year old ISA trooper who had the skills and experience that had kept him alive for three years in this god awful war. Our company was with the last orion squad which was just a lone tanker. headed towards captain Narvilles position, it was clear for awhile as our ISA tank protected us from any Helgast troops who usually came rushing out from the already destroyed buildings, it was bloody but they were like demons, no remorse, nor mercy. "ETA thirty minuets PVT Savec chatted through the com link for everyone to hear, this put a tired grin on Elijah's face until the the air around them grew tense. "Incoming-" grate shouted, but a bullet from a Sta-52 rifle blew his head off from his shoulders and sending his limpless body to the dirt covered streets. Everyone was now behind what cover they could find shooting into empty buildings at anything that moved, the Helgast elite troops were now shooting at them from trained positions above them. "Savec fire that damn weapon!" our lieutenant shouted over the gunfire of his M82 assault rifle shooting down two Helgast in short bursts. Elijah was right next to Savec who seemed limp his eyes trained on the sky, Elijah looked down at his Kevlar which was running blood then moved the orange and black dotted scarf from around his neck to see that a bullet hole had passed through his chest. Elijah heart sank then closed his comrades eyes in respect "he's dead Suave." Grate was behind the tank shooting up into the buildings taking them down with his own issued rifle "we need to fall back...to many!" Grate ducked behind the tank as it fired off a round into the stood over building to the left taking it down with a rumble that shook the earth. Elijah pocked his head out of cover training his M82 rifle on the orange eyes of a Helgast rocket trooper and shot him right between the eyes but not before his black gloved fingers squeezed the trigger sending a rocket right into the tank blowing it into pieces engulfing Grate who was unlucky. Elijah saw what had happened to him along with the rest of Delta squad, they all yelled a war cry shooting madly at the dozen of helgast troops who were now at ground level taking cover behind varies points. Elijah, cloud, and suave were now all behind a blown out trench in the rode. Bullets a dust pinged off their position from the helgast troops but that didn't stop the remaining troops of Delta squad from fighting, "were not going to make it..." Suave dragged on as he ducked a round that would of surely took his head off. Cloud looked at his friend then at Elijah who was fidgeting with a new clip which only had three bullets in the magazine, "this day just keeps getting better and better" he scoffed then a magazine from Suave landed in his hands. "Take it, you need to get out of here. Narville needs to know that Delta squad, tried, and died fighting to their very last breaths" he bellowed then clasped Elijah's hand tightly in his as if he was giving his very spirit to him. "I'm not going to leave you!" he protested then went to move pop his head out of cover to kill more helgast but Cloud even grabbed him forcing him to take a knee. Elijah's hands shook for the first time, the last time was when he had to sneak into a helgan camp silently which ended up turning into a huge shootout. "Go corporal live for us and delta squad!" Cloud ordered before leaning out of cover to blow a helgast has mask open and into his throat. Elijah forced himself to move across the terrain into distorted building where he disappeared but not before he looked back at his comrades. Now Cloud and Suave surrounded by helgast. The two pulled out their sidearms firing, they killed three helgast before they were gunned down in the fox hole. Elijah cursed under his breath with a sad expression, he was left tired, beaten, and on a unknown planet with no knowledge of how things were going to turn out. The ships began to lift up off helgan but now before they were shot down from some sort of blue energy stream that cut through their shields making all hope for the ISA to silently shad away, was this their end?


	2. Chapter 2

Story of the angry

Master sergeant Scott Howard was apart of the 23rd helgast shock trooper infantry regime. He had been fighting in this sense he jumped out of helgan boot camp three years ago. Soon as he got out his might was tested against the front battlefield toe to toe with ISA soldiers. Killing about two dozen ISA troops fazed and dazed but alive he was instantly promoted, this still had not earned him the respect of the 23rd. Five helgan crazy quick to shoot trigger finger shock troopers who were hellbent on something that made Scott worried and also angry. Unlike his "comrades" he didn't have to wear a respirator when on helgan, he wore black light weight Kevlar with a black over cape to keep in his body heat. He had a M4 semi automatic pistol strapped to his thigh along with a M32 combat knife also. His gloved hands ran a hand through his shaggy blond hair then up at the dark red helgan sky, "this war wont end will it?" he thought to himself already knowing the answer then looked down at the others. Shots ran out through the building as the 23rd began to clear the buildings where the ISA had regrouped to plan, but now some were stranded on the planet sense their government had abandoned them on helgan and left. Some of the soldiers tried to surrender but no mercy would act against them and they would be gunned down, the life leaving their eyes slowly and distantly. His comrades loved it but Scott was disgusted, he didn't want to be in this war anyways. Drafted, all helgan were taught to hate the ISA at an early age but he was different. Kill or be killed was now the only thought now that he had grown to understand what that meant. His finger began to squeeze the StA-11 sub machine gun as soon as he heard a noise from behind him and quickly spun around to see nothing but a dark hallway and a door to the left of him. He kicked down the door quickly stepping in and heard silent breathing even thought whoever it was tried to hold their panic and fear, slowly walking around the corner of a flipped over table with his finger on the trigger of his gun he found a ISA trooper. "Please don't kill me!" he shouted raising his hands in surrender, Scott put his hands over the troopers mouth but pulled out his knife just in case he tried anything. He spoke silently, "shut up... Their not going to let you live, run but be quick and silent" he ordered and the only thing the trooper could do was nod with tears welling up in his eyes. The trooper did just that and managed to make it out the room alive, Scott looked out the shattered window of the window to see the troop running as fast as he could. He began to walk out of the room when he heard a gun cock and was aimed to his exposed head, "I knew you were a bloody vektan lover" specialist Cravic hissed through his respirator. Scott didn't say a word but still held his knife that Cravic was unaware of. Cravic stepped in front of him looking into his eyes with those orange goggles of his, "this is actually a good time to just finish you off now I see. We were all going to kill you any how, see you have never been the helgan patriot that visari wished for in every helgast. You are weak! And we must pull out the root, to pull out the weakness!" Before Cravic could pull the trigger Scott ducked under the aiming sight of his pistol and shoved his combat knife under Cravics helmet up from his chin. Blood spilled out from the respirator and helmet then Cravic fell choking on his own blood. His other comrades came rushing out from varies room wondering what was going on. "I know your plan! Your going to kill me huh!?" Scott shouted his accusations while the four others just stood their bemused then they started to aim their guns at him. The sergeant jumped into cover before a spray of bullets aimed on him, he pulled out his sub machine gun from his back then blindly fired out his position, "he got my blood hand!" he heard Vlamic holler then another spray of bullets rained down fire on his position. He pulled out a grenade from under his coat then pulled the pin, waited for a few seconds sense on the grenades a color timed detonator would show how many seconds you had before it went off then tossed it from around the corner. An explosion went off the shook everything, the only thing that could be seen was blood splattered every were and him walking through the dust and smoke alone, again with no purpose. He was now black sheep to his people and knew he couldn't be one of them, if he had to live in the shadows of helgan he would, not before he would get revenge on who started this war, but he didn't know who did.


End file.
